


Tired With a Capital 'C'

by RottenHarley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenHarley/pseuds/RottenHarley
Summary: Stiles is too tired to drive home
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 213





	Tired With a Capital 'C'

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again,, I'm probs just gonna be posting older ones, so enjoy my garbage writing lmao... and maybe someday I'll learn how to tag, or write summaries and titles. But today is not that day

Stiles and Derek were up late doing research when he dropped his book and threw his head back. "Y'know, Der, I am tired."

Derek only grunted in response. 

"Like, I am tired with a capital C."

At that, Derek looked up. "C?"

Stiles glanced over at him. "Is there no 'C' in tired?"

He huffed out an amused breath before closing his own book. "I think it's time for bed." He stood and started piling the scattered papers on the table. When he reached for Stiles' book, he was stopped with a whine and a hand on his wrist.

"But we haven't found it yet."

Derek gave him a flat look. "Do you even remember what we're looking for right now?"

"Uh, Edward?"

"That dude from Twilight?"

"Yeah!"

"No."

"No, like, what Edward is."

Derek gently pulled his hand and the book away. "Also no."

Stiles sighed dramatically. "I don't wanna drive all the way home."

"Stiles, you're obviously staying here tonight." Stiles looked unimpressed down at the couch then back at Derek. "You'll sleep in the bed." Again, he tried to protest, but Derek just pulled him up and pushed him toward the door. "We're both adults, Stiles. We can share a bed."

But they couldn't. That was a monumentally bad idea. Because Stiles, like an idiot, had been crushing on Derek for far too long to just 'share a bed like adults'. Derek was rummaging in his drawers for extra pajama pants while Stiles searched for a polite way to say 'fuck no' to sharing a bed.

"Y'know, the drive back to my house isn't that long. I'd better do that instead of intruding."

Derek, not looking up, stabbed a needle into his flimsy balloon of an excuse. "You have never cared about intruding before. And you just tried to spell 'tired' with a C. No."

Stiles tried plan b. "I'm a cuddler. I didn't wanna have to ruin my reputation this way, but I have to warn you. I cuddle in my sleep and if we try to share this bed, I'm gonna cuddle the shit out of you."

"Get changed." Derek threw a pair of pants at him and smiled smugly at the offended noises he made. "And I will do my best to fend off your advances."

Stiles was, in fact, very tired. When he sat on the bed to wait for Derek to get out of the bathroom, he must've fallen asleep because when he cracked his eyes open, the clock on the nightstand read 7am. The sunlight peeking through the blinds also encouraged the fact that it was morning, and he had successfully shared a bed with Derek Hale.

After further inspection, he might not have  _ successfully _ shared the bed. Derek was still asleep.  _ Thankfully, _ because Stiles _had_ cuddled the shit out of him. He was on his side, one arm and leg slung over the other man. As carefully as he could, Stiles tried to slide away without waking Derek up. And he almost made it, too.

His eyes had opened while Stiles was focused on his arm, so when he glanced up to check that he was still asleep before lifting his leg off, amused green eyes looked back. Stiles squealed and rolled off the bed. Would've landed on his face if Derek hadn't caught him and pulled him back up.

Stiles rolled back over with apologies already spilling from his mouth. "I'm so sorry. I tried to warn you. I didn't mean to cuddle the shit out of you, it just kinda happened. I can take it back though, don't worry, we never have to speak of or acknowledge this ever again. I'm good at keeping secrets. Like the time Scott got his-"

"Stiles!" Derek interrupted with a hand over his mouth. "Please, for the love of god, do not finish that sentence."

Stiles nodded, a muffled "fair enough" floating past Derek's hand.

Derek nodded, slowly pulling his hand away once he was sure he wouldn't have to ever learn about the time Scott got whatever was going to come next. Then he laid back in the bed, closing his eyes again. Stiles just stared, slack-jawed. "I can feel you gaping at me. Stop it."

He closed his mouth with an audible click. "You're not- I mean, aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be?"

Stiles flailed a bit. "I totally cuddled you! In my sleep! In your sleep!"

Derek shrugged, not opening his eyes. "You warned me last night. And I don't really mind." He lifted one eyelid. "Unless you do?"

"Don't mind?" Stiles breathed. "Are you saying-?"

Derek huffed, slinging and arm around Stiles' stomach to drag him back down. "Yes, now can you please go back to sleep?"

Stiles let himself melt back into the pillow. "Fine, but we're talking about how much time we missed out on cuddling later." Derek just smiled into his shoulder.


End file.
